Episode 7365 (8th December 2015)
Plot Paddy returns home after spending the night with Tess. He lies to Rhona that he spent the night at a B&B in Hotten. Megan is surprised to learn Jai thinks she is having a relationship with Nikhil. David tries to cheer Nikhil up with a pint after Tanya dumped him in the middle of the night. Nikhil admits he and Tanya's relationship has been rocky for a while but he doesn't want Jai to have the satisfaction of splitting them up. Megan insists to Leyla she needs the money for her half of the business today, but Leyla doesn't have it. Megan suggests she get a loan or sells something. Rhona walks out of the surgery with Paddy's phone. Brenda confronts Bob and Ashley about the different stories over the pantomime tickets. Leyla explains to Nikhil how she feels she owes Megan the money for her half of the business after the stress she put Megan under, which probably caused the 'miscarriage'. Ashley explains to Laurel he cannot attend her presentation, but he suggests she invites Doug instead. Marlon thanks Emma for spotting Chas' PTSD, and gives her a letter from Chas. Debbie is annoyed to find Emma holding Moses, despite asking Marlon to have him. She warns Emma not to go near Moses. Nikhil questions Priya o how she can stay friends with Leyla after everything. Paddy panics when he realises Rhona has his phone. Rhona returns the phone and tries, unsuccessfully, to stop her from reading a new text from Tess about the previous night. Paddy lies that he has no idea why Tess would send him that. Vanessa is suspicious. Rhona phones Tess, who feigns embarrassment and pretends the text was meant for her husband. Rhona laughs it off. Leyla asks David to keep his fingers crossed that the bank manager is in a good mood when she asks for a loan, David tells her he would have loaned her the money had he not sunk it all back into the shop. Nikhil offers Leyla an interest free loan for her to buy Megan out. Emma apologises to Debbie and offers to babysit Moses anytime she wants. Debbie refuses due to her opinions on she and Ross' relationship and what happened with Chas. Emma warns her when Ross returns he will decide what happens with Moses. Nikhil gifts Megan a cheque for her half of the business. Sam walks in on them hugging, but leaves before they notice him there. Marlon offers Laurel her room back at Tall Trees, but she refuses. Doug insists Laurel being sober for 6 months should be celebrated and he agrees to accompany her to her presentation. Jai overhears Sam talking to Marlon about Megan and Nikhil. Brenda listens in as Bob talks to Ashley about keeping secrets. Paddy and Rhona say sorry to the other as Tess appears and apologises in person to them for the text. Rhona is called out on business so Paddy tells Tess they will get separate pay-as-you-go phones so nothing like that happens again. They kiss. Nikhil expresses to Megan that moving away doesn't always solve everything. They agree to keep in touch so the baby knows Nikhil and Molly. Jai looks in the window as Megan rubs her bump. It dawns on him he is to be a father again. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior, reception and treatment room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *29 Ryder Avenue - Corridor *David's Shop - Interior *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes